Christmas Wishes
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: It's a normal holiday season, except for Squall Leonhart who just got fired from his job and lost his only way of supporting him, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's son. Pairing: Squall x Sora, mentioned Seifer x Zell. Adorable three year old Cloud!


**Me: Hello! I wrote this because I was in the holiday mood for reasons I really don't know. So, uh, just enjoy this little one shot during the holiday season or when you're in the mood.**

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and Sora was at home with his son Cloud, while his boyfriend Squall was at work. He had remembered the day they met. It was at a cemetery because Sora and Cloud were visiting Namine's (Cloud's mother) grave. As they were walking out Squall was heading in to visit his dead girlfriend's grave. There was instantly a spark between the two when they laid eyes on each other. Cloud walked up to Sora with a block in his little hands. He let out a chuckle as he got on the floor with Cloud. Meanwhile Squall was at work just waiting for the day to end when he was suddenly called in.

"Squall. I need you for a moment." His boss, Seifer, called from a distance.

"What could Seifer want with me now?" He asked his friend Irvine who shrugged. Leon went into the office and saw his boss sitting in the chair and he turned around.

"Squall, I know that you're a good worker, but along with your Christmas bonus I have to let you go." He said with no tinge of remorse in his voice.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I had to let go of one of my workers to cut costs, and from my reports it was you due to all the hours of overtime you've taken over these last two years."

"You just can't do that! I have a boyfriend and he has a son to support and they both live with me! It's Christmas, have a heart."

"I'm aware of your boyfriend and his son, but this has been weighing down on me since January and I couldn't hold on to it any longer. Why do you think I gave you all those bonuses on your paychecks?"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'll send your last paycheck to your home. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Squall replied walking out with his Christmas bonus, but this wasn't a very merry Christmas. He just lost his job. His only way of supporting him, Sora, and Cloud. What's he gonna do for a job now? How is he gonna tell Sora? He couldn't think straight because Irvine had that face that asked what happened.

"I've been laid off Irvine."

"Why?"

"Because he had to cut costs and with all the hours of overtime I've taken over these past two years it made sense."

"At Christmas? Doesn't he know that you've had a child living in your apartment for two years now?"

"Yea, but if it's to cut costs, I can't complain."

"I've looked at those reports yesterday and again this morning, there's nothing wrong with the costs. He probably wanted to give that dim-wit he calls a boyfriend Zell a job so he could keep a "close eye" on him, if you know what I mean." He said with a few winks of his left eye. Squall rolled his eyes and walked out, but before he did another co-worker of his, Kairi, gave him a card.

"What's this Kai?"

"It's something for a job interview. My brother's record company is hiring and they needed a guy who knows how to wire microphones, amps, and all kinds of stuff because the last guy got electrocuted replacing a faulty wire on a microphone. Don't worry, he got out of it alive and the mic was fixed, but now they need another guy."

"Does it pay well?"

"Yea, it pays like $200 a week."

"Thanks, I hope I get that job at Unversed Records." As Squall was walking out, he was confronted by the leader of the local gang Organization XIII, Xemnas.

"Hey can you lend me some cash dude?"

"No way in hell."

"Why man? Do it in the spirit of the holiday?"

"I lost my job today, so now I need this money."

"Aww, that sucks. Here's some money. It's not stolen, the only good that money would do for me would only get me some booze."

"Of course, well I don't think I'll miss you." He said getting into the car. As he made it to the apartment he was wondering how Sora was gonna take the news. When he went inside Cloud was asleep on Sora's chest while he was knocked out on the couch himself. Squall let out a quiet chuckle and nudged Sora being careful not to wake Cloud, but only to fail.

"Daddy Squally?"

"Go back to sleep Cloud." He said picking up the spiky haired blonde.

"But I wanna stay up all night with you and Daddy." The three year-old yawned.

"Trust me, you don't wanna stay up with me and Daddy." Squall smirked as he hugged the little blonde and carried him off to his room. When he returned to the living room, Sora was wide awake.

"You know I like it when you come home on time. I wish you didn't have to work overtime." He said as Squall got on the couch and put his arms on Sora's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Do you remember that $300 dollar toy car Cloud wanted?"

"Yea. Why is something wrong?"

"There is, lost my job so that car may only be the last good present Cloud gets." Tears started to prick up in Sora's eyes and he cried into Squall's chest.

"Why? You were a good worker."

"That jerk Seifer fired me only because he wanted to keep a "close eye" on his dim-witted boyfriend Zell. But if you confront him he'll just say to cut costs."

"How are you going to support us now? We'l0 bothl have to get jobs and I REALLY don't wanna leave my baby boy in the hands of my brother. I love Terra, but you know he lives with his boyfriend Ven and he'll play toungue tag with him 50% of the time and care for his young nephew the other 50%."

"No worries babe. Kairi gave me a card because remember how I told you her brother owns Unversed Records?" A nod. "Well they need a guy who can wire stuff so that's where those two years of electrical wiring you made me take comes in. So if Reno likes me, I get a job that pays $200 dollars a week." Squall said smiling as he passionatly kissed Sora, but they quickly drew back when they noticed Cloud on one of the arm chairs.

"Daddy and Daddy Squally sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then a baby carriage!" Cloud sang. Sora moved over to Cloud and placed a kiss on his son's cheek as Squall pulled his family into a tight hug.

"Even if we do hit rock bottom and end up living in a cardboard box just outside the train station, we'll always be together as a family. No matter what." The next day was Squall's job interview. _Remember who you're doing this for Squally! For Sora and Cloud,_ he thought walking in.

Later (because I can't write a simple interview)

Squall walked to his car and hit the dashboard. _I can't freakin' believe it!_ He thought. _I can't believe I didn't get the job! How am I gonna support myself, Sora, and Cloud now? My stupid homophobic cousin Harold was right! I'll never be able to support me, my lover, and whatever kids we adopt or one of us have with another woman._ He thought as he pulled up a memory.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"You know what Squall! Since you're a fag, you'll never be able to support the other fag, yourself and whatever fag baby you adopt or have with another chick!"**_

_**"Shut up Harold!" A nineteen year-old Squall shouted back at his homophobic cousin.**_

_**"Face it! I'm right! Admit it!"**_

_**"Just you watch Harold! I'm gonna have be a big success!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I should've eaten my words right then and there! No time to think about it Squall, you have to take Cloud to see Santa Clause." He said to himself beginning to drive off to his apartment. When he got there Cloud instantly jumped on Squall's leg still in his pajamas. Squall looked up to see Sora laughing as he got the Cloud off of Squall's leg.

"Okay Cloud, go get your clothes on while I talk to your Daddy Squally."

"Alright Daddy." Cloud said running off as Sora put his arms around Squall's neck.

"So, did you get the job?" Squall shook his head. Sora just kissed Squall on the cheek and hugged him.

"Remember what you said last night? Even if we do end up living in a cardboard box just outside the train station we'll always be together as a family. No matter what happens." Sora said between kisses. They were unaware that Cloud was listening. _That's what I'll ask Santa for Christmas!_ He thought as he ran into Squall's arms. They arrived at the mall and luckily there was no line to see Santa, so Cloud went up to the imposter being a guy with a noticable mullet, beard, and in a Santa suit.

"Hello and what is your name?"

"Cloud."

"Well what do you want for Christmas, Cloud?"

"Well..." Cloud motioned for the supposed Santa Clause imposter (Hint! Hint!) to come closer and he whispered his Christmas wish in his ear.

"That's a very good and generous Christmas wish for a three year-old. Now do a nice boy thing for Santa and look at the camera."

"Okay!" Cloud said looking at the camera. As it flashed Squall was wondering what Cloud wished for.

* * *

Chritmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and Squall had no luck finding a job. Sora decided to take Cloud down to the cemetary so that they could visit Namine's grave like they've done for the past two years. When they got there Sora snd Cloud instantly ran for Namine's grave

"Namine, I know you're watching me and Cloud, but please watch over Squall. He's being a very good father to our baby. I still love you. I came here on the anniversary of your death. Christmas Eve, two years since the Chrstmas Eve bank robery and double homicide of 2010. Victims: Namine Strife, Rinoa Heartilly." Sora then went over to a nearby tree two feet away to see Cloud give some of his words.

"Mommy, since you're in Heaven, Daddy tells me that you and God are watching us from above and that He has a way of making good things happen. Can you tell Him to please help Daddy Squally find a job? He's taking really good care of me and Daddy and he loves us very very much Mommy. Daddy Squally told me that people who've turned into angels in Heaven also have a way of making good things happen, so please. Can you and God help him find a job? Oh, and Miss Rinoa, if you've been watching us too, then can you help Daddy Squally too? He really needs one and if he can't find one, then Daddy will have to find one, and if he can't find one, then we'll be broke. But that's alright. As long as I'm with Daddy and Daddy Squally, I have a home. Thanks for listening God, Mommy, Miss Rinoa. Oh! Almost forgot, please also make my Christmas wish come true. Then that'd be my real Christmas." He said walking to Sora who had a pleasant smile on his face.

"I think they heard you Cloud. I have that feeling."

"Do you think my prayer worked?" Sora nodded.

"It should've. I told you God listens to over a million prayers a day, and right now, yours is part of that million." Cloud yawned signaling Sora to pick up Cloud and take him back home and get him down for nap time. Later that day Cloud was asleep on the couch waiting for Squall to get home, and when he did, he gave Cloud a few nudges to let Cloud know when to wake up. Cloud woke up and jumped in Squall's arms, but soon fell asleep again. Of course he would, it was night time. Squall went to his and Sora's shared room and found his boyfriend asleep on the bed covers sprawled out everywhere. Squall placed Cloud inbetween him and Sora and pulled the covers over all three of them. Later in the wee hours of the morning at 3 'o clock in the morning there was a noise that woke Cloud up. He made his way to the living room to see the guy who was dressed up as Santa in the living room.

"Hey, I know you. You were the guy who was dressed up as Santa Clause." Cloud whispered softly being careful not to wake up Squall and Sora.

"Yes, you are right. I was putting down everyone's presents."

"Did my Christmas wish come true Santa?" The guy known as Santa just put his finger on his nose and gave a wink, then Cloud realized what he meant and laughed a little and did the same thing. Sora stirred a little and realized that his favorite spiky haired person wasn't inbetween him and Squall. He got up to see his son asleep beside their tree. Sora let out a laugh and picked him up, but realied he wasn't alone when he felt another presence.

_"Cloud was right when he said that Squall guy has been taking very good care of my boys."_

"Who are you?" Then a blonde lady with angel wings appeared out of no where and Sora immediatly recognized her. That was Namine, his dead wife.

_"Sora, my darling Sora. You've been managing to raise Cloud with someone else. I guess Rinoa tinkering with things and making you two meet and fall in love was the right thing for her to do."_

"You guys knew all this was gonna happen?"

_"You two meeting, falling in love, and dating yes, but Squall getting fired was an unexpected move, and that failed interview too."_

"Oh, well, I hope you're liking what you see."

_"I am. Sora, I know you and Squall are bi, but that's cool."_ Then Namine started to fade away.

"What's happening Namine?"

_"I'm going away. Tell Cloud his wish came true."_ She said as her last words before fading away. Sora started to wonder. Coud's wish? What was it?

* * *

The next day Squall got up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to wake him up and eventually Sora. Then he decided to get his Christmas present out for Sora before anyone else woke up. He looked at the present and thought, _This is it! You've made the last payment with half of your Christmas bonus!_ When he walked back to the room he saw that Cloud was awake.

"Merry Christmas Cloud."

"Merry Christmas Daddy Squally." Squall sat down on the otherside of the bed and nudged Sora to wake up.

"Five more minutes Squall."

"Last time you said that you were asleep for a whole day." Sora eventually got up and kissed Squall on the lips. They got to the tree, but the phone rang and Squall took the call in the kitchen and came back with a smile on his face.

"What happened Squall?"

"I got a job!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Turns out that guy who got the job I wanted at Unversed Records was drunk when he was hired so they fired him and since I was a decent and sober guy I got the job."

"Yay!" Cloud yelled.

"What is it Cloud?" Sora asked.

"My wish came true! The wish I whispered to Santa Clause!"

"That's what you said?"

"Well... that and I wiched I could have a baby sister." Sora ruffled Clouds hair and gave him his present. Squall then saw the chance to give his gift to Sora. When said spiky haired brunette turned around, the other brunette was down on one knee.

"Sora, when I met you, you were so lost because you had lost your wife and were struggling to raise a little boy on your own. I had lost my girlfriend and I was planning on proposing to her for Christmas, but that double homicide changed everything. At first I didn't think I could have a boyfriend and help him raise his son for this long. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. So I ask, Sora Strife, will you do me the favor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes Squall! I thought you'd never ask!" Sora said as Squall placed the ring on him. This was a very good Christmas.

* * *

**Me: So, how'd I do? Like I said, I wrote this because I was in the Christmas mood. Now, I know I did this in my Final Fantasy VII fanfiction Kids Are Alright, but I'd love to thank everyone who has reviewed my storys, follows my stories, favorited me as an author, and favorited my storys. I mean, I'm a very good writer for someone my age. I never really thought I would get this popular. So thank you.**

**Riku: Why'd you say thank you for the second time?**

**Me: Because some people who've read my KH fanfictions may not like Final Fantasy VII that much and therefore didn't read my thank you message in chapter 2 of Kids Are Alright.**

**Riku: That makes sense.**

**Me: So, if you're reading this and you're in the holiday mood then I hope you enjoyed this, aand if it actually IS the holidays and you're seeing this then Merry Christmas! Or in this case, Merry (early) Christmas! I will also put up another Christmas fanfic later, so yea. Bye :D**


End file.
